memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tyken's Rift being
Removed quote A little confused why the quote I added keeps getting removed. It is: "See the eyes...in the dark! One moon...circles!" -Tyken's Rift being describing hydrogen (2367) as this is the only line the creature ever speaks I feel it would be a good opening quote for the article. -FC 01:34, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :It was only removed once, it has been properly formatted now, not removed. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:36, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::As OC said, it's not removed, merely moved to "Memorable Quotes". What Bp and Alan are getting at is that the opening quote should attempt to somehow "sum up" or describe the subject of the article. ::Besides, you already have the quote on hydrogen, so it's not really necessary to have it on the top of two pages.– Cleanse 01:40, 3 October 2008 (UTC) That all makes sense; thanks for clearly it up. Pretty creepy quote too; Troi wasn't the only one whose had a bad dream about this, I'm sure! -FC 02:00, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Debris or ship? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but it seems after watching the episode that what flew out of the explosion was not a ship but debris, and indeed I recall as they flew away that some stars moved across the viewscreen instead of flashing by, and they looked like pieces of debris. To sum it up, was it a ship or the debris after the destruction of the telepath's ship during the explosion? Or maybe it was the Brattain being destroyed, for it was never seen again and it can be assumed the only place it could hide was the other side of the rift, and it would certainly explain why they didn't tow the Brattain away. So was it their ship or debris, and if debris which vessel was it from? SPQR (talk) 23:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :As I recall, all dialogue indicated it was the aliens' ship. -Angry Future Romulan 15:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I didn't remember any dialogue on the subject. And this would certainly explain why the Brattain just disappeared. If the telepath's ship was sucked into the other side of the rift, surely the Brattain could have been sucked in as well. Of course, if that was debris from the Brattain, where did the telepath's ship go? So many questions... SPQR (talk) 22:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I just watched this episode again. I can't think of another time when debris glows blue and flies away. I pictured a giant vessel similar to the Jem Hadar Battleship to appear. It is possible that the trapped alien vessel was a shuttlecraft or a scoutship. As for the Brattain there is no way of knowing what happened to it, but I doubt it got destroyed in the explosion; It was not present in the explosion. In Correct (talk) 15:50, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Or, it was simply a funny-lookin' ship. -Angry Future Romulan 15:54, October 29, 2012 (UTC)